Pokémorphs 3: The Search
by Spirit Wolf
Summary: Bounce and his brother Blitz are trying to get used to their life. But something is bugging Bounce. Something he can't quite remember. But then he realizes: the Ditto Device. He doesn't know what happened to it, so he and Blitz decide to try and find it. But someone has already found it...
1. Chapter 1

This is the third in the Pokémorphs series. The story chronologically before this one is Pokémorphs #2: The Limit.

This is the first book cover that doesn't look completely awful. But it's still a bit of a mess because the cover quote bleeds into everything else. It's called an Outline Tool, past me! Also the cover quote doesn't make sense, so I changed it below slightly. Sadly it's too late to change it on the actual cover. Oh well.

**- Pokémorphs #3: The Search -**

**Cover Quote:**

What's pink and cute that fights Weederpies?

**Plot:**

Bounce and his brother Blitz are trying to get used to their life. But something is bugging Bounce. Something he can't quite remember. But then he realizes: the Ditto Device. He doesn't know what happened to it, so he and Blitz decide to try and find it. But someone has already found it...

**Chapters:**

11.

**CHAPTER 1**

Greetings. My name is Bounce-Sal-Malf. I'm just a young Mew, but that doesn't mean the story I am about to tell you isn't important. It's very important.

My younger brother, four humans, and I fight. We fight the Weederpies.

The Weederpies were created artificially. They should not exist. But they do.

They were created by a group of humans called Team Rocket. Team Rocket cloned a Weedle and a Caterpie together and gave it sentience. They also gave it the ability to crawl inside a Pokémon's head and take over its body. The result was the Weederpies, who are taking over Pokémon. They have already infested most Scythers and Pinsirs, and they want to destroy all other sentient life. They want to destroy all Mews and take over more and more species of Pokémon. Then, when they have a huge army, they'll turn on humans.

Us Mews fight them. But we are far too few.

The Weederpies have destroyed many of our colonies, killing dozens of us.

However, they do have one weakness: Draks. To infest a Pokémon, the Weederpies must first inject a Drak into it. A Drak is a special gene, and without one, the Pokémon host would reject its Weederpie. Every species needs a different type of Drak, and they are extremely difficult to create, so the Weederpies only have three types of Draks so far: Scyther, Pinsir, and Mewtwo.

I think new Draks need to be injected every week or so, but I'm not quite sure, so I've never mentioned it to my human friends. Or my brother, Blitz-Kric-Nam.

One particular day, my brother was being extremely annoying. See, he can get a little, oh, misguided. Also wacky and annoying.

˂Are you sure?˃ he was saying. ˂I really think we should try!˃

˂No,˃ I said patiently.

˂Come on,˃ Blitz cried. ˂Let's at least give it a go!˃

˂Blitz, if we were meant to climb trees, I'm sure we'd have longer arms and legs.˃

˂Aaaawww...˃ Blitz said, sounding disappointed. ˂But we've got our tails. Don't you think we'd be able to swing from branches using them?˃

˂Blitz, we are not Mankeys!˃ I said. ˂If you want to climb trees, go acquire one of those pig monkeys.˃

Blitz obviously didn't listen to a word I said. Instead, he jumped at a tree and tried to wrap his arms around the trunk. He wrapped his tail around the tree and then tried to slowly shuffle up the tree. I wasn't at all surprised when he lost his grip and fell down onto his butt.

˂Aaaawww!˃ he said. ˂I got so close! Did you see me? I must have climbed a foot!˃

I sighed. ˂I'm going off to train against wild Pokémon. Seeya!˃

˂Yep. Bye!˃ Blitz said. He was trying to climb the tree again.

I bounded off.

Don't ask me where my little brother gets his ideas. Mews climbing trees! How preposterous!

The six of us (four humans, my brother, and I) fight the Weederpies with the extremely experimental morphing power. We can morph into any Pokémon we touch.

My own father invented the ability. One night, he told those four humans about the Weederpie threat, and he gave the six of us the power to morph.

But then... then his life ended. Parasecter One killed him.

Some day... some day my brother and I would get back at Parasecter One. Well, maybe not my brother, but I certainly would!

I would destroy Parasecter One and then go after the heart of the Weederpies: Council Rocket.

After Team Rocket created the Weederpies, they became Council Rocket and now lead the Weederpies. Even though they're humans, they control all Weederpies.

I felt fury rise within me at the thought of Weederpies. I whipped out my tail restlessly and destroyed a flower. Some day... some day I... _we_ would win.

Until then, I needed to train.

**Author's Annotation:** I wonder how Bounce heard about Draks possibly expiring. His father may have told him at some point.

Also my usage of the words "destroy" and "kill" here is interesting. As a kid I hated when TV would dance around the word "kill", particularly when it was supposed to be an extremely evil and dangerous villain. So I was quite happy to use the word here. But then Bounce thinks about "destroying" Parasecter One, not killing. I guess kill seemed too harsh a word for a good guy like Bounce to use, particularly when planning what to do to his enemy. So basically bad guys kill the good guys, good guys destroy the bad guys. If that makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I wandered around a little bit, fighting and defeating Pokémon with whips of my tail.

Our tails are not our only weapons. Mews have incredible psychic powers, but we have to learn how to use them.

Some Mews have perfected their powers so well that they can float briefly and even create illusions. I'd love to be able to do those things, but I'm sure I'll never learn how.

Anyway, I was finding mostly Pidgeys and Rattatas, and I could defeat them all with one hit from my tail.

Except for one particular Rattata who seemed stronger.

I hit him and he staggered back, but then, to my surprise, he leaped at me with his teeth bared.

He sank his fangs into my arm.

˂Aaahh!˃ I cried.

I yanked my arm away from the Rattata and struck again with my tail.

The Rattata looked fairly hurt, but still he fought back. He whipped me with his tail.

In response, I grabbed his tail and then focused on the Rattata. The Rattata slowed down, seeming to go in slow-motion, and then fell into the 'acquiring trance' Pokémon go into.

When I was done acquiring him, I released his tail, and then whipped him with my own.

The Rattata decided he didn't want to fight anymore. He turned and ran off.

I felt something hit the top of my head. I glanced up and was hit in the eye by a raindrop.

It had started raining.

Now, Mews don't exactly like rain. In fact, we hate it. More raindrops splashed around me.

A second later, I bolted. It's a Mew's natural impulse. We run from rain.

I ran straight towards my... er, _our_ cave. When I got there, Blitz was already inside, sitting in front of a nice, warm fire.

I shook the water off of myself and then sat down next to him.

˂Have fun training?˃ Blitz asked merrily.

˂Sure,˃ I said. Then, I added darkly, ˂Until it rained.˃

˂I was having a nice little chat with Michael,˃ Blitz said. ˂He talked me into trying a banana.˃

See, there's a two hour time limit for morphing. If you stay in a morph for more than two hours, you become trapped in your morph. Michael broke that rule. Unintentionally, of course. But he's trapped as a Mankey now.

˂Speak of the devil,˃ I said as a Mankey came into the cave.

˂Hey guys. Could I... um, please sleep in here tonight?˃ Michael asked. ˂The rain's driving me nuts.˃

˂Yeah,˃ I said. ˂You can.˃

We all talked for a little while. But there wasn't much to talk about. So finally, I went to sleep.

I had a dream. A horrible dream, because it was actually a memory. A memory of my father's last moments.

I was cowering in a rock out-cropping, watching as my father stood surrounded by Weederpies. Watching and praying.

Then Parasecter One arrived, and things happened very quickly.

I woke suddenly, with the dream still fresh in my mind. It started to fade away, except for one little thing. The dream had made me realize and remember something.

I sat up, fully aware of Blitz's and Michael's snores.

˂The Ditto Device,˃ I whispered to myself. ˂What happened to it?˃

**Author's Annotation:** I'm surprised I didn't mix things up by having Bounce fight a wider variety of wild Pokémon. The first book already established that Mankeys, Nidorans, Bulbasaurs, _and_ Charmanders inhabit these fields. I guess it was a subconscious nod to the fact that the good Pokémon always seem to be rare encounters.

And I'm not sure why I made Mews hate rain. Probably because they're sorta cat-like.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I sat there, thinking.

It's just the 'water' part of rain we don't like.

We like the sound of rain. The sound of raindrops splashing against the ground... the sound of large puddles forming... the sound of water dripping down from leaves... it's all soothing to us.

Well, to me, anyway.

I tried to remember what had happened to the Ditto Device.

My father had given us the power to morph. Then, a group of Rattatas had appeared, running straight past us from terror.

When I looked back at my father... the Ditto Device was gone. But where had it gone?

Perhaps Blitz or one of my human friends would remember.

BOOOMM!

A horrible, rumbling sound! Thunder.

I may like the sound of rain, but not the sound of thunder.

Blitz and Michael woke up with a start.

BOOOMM!

˂Yaaah!˃ Blitz cried. ˂Thunder! Are you guys awake? Did you hear that?˃

˂Nope, I slept right through it,˃ Michael said, in a tone that indicated 'sarcasm'. At least, I think it indicated sarcasm.

˂Stupid thunder,˃ Blitz muttered. ˂Why can't it just let us sleep?˃ He kicked a stone, which rolled outside.

˂Everyone, I have something important to ask you,˃ I said.

˂Go ahead,˃ Michael said. He was sitting down.

˂Can you remember what happened to the Ditto Device?˃ I asked.

For about a minute, we were all silent.

Michael stood up. Blitz's tail was wriggling around in the air like a restless Ekans.

˂I... I kind of remember it rolling into the bushes or something,˃ Blitz said at last. ˂I could be wrong, though. I can't remember very well.˃

˂Yeah,˃ Michael said. ˂Yeah! I remember Skipper kicking it, and it started to roll away, but then I was distracted by the Rattatas.˃

˂So Dad simply made it roll into the bushes,˃ I said. ˂Where is it now?˃

˂I dunno,˃ Blitz said.

˂No idea,˃ Michael said. ˂I think we should go looking for it tomorrow.˃

Blitz looked nervous. ˂What if someone's already found it?˃

˂We'll have to get it back,˃ Michael said. ˂No, wait! What am I saying?! I can't go on anymore missions.˃

˂What? Sure you can! I mean, we all have to morph, but you're in morph already!˃ Blitz said.

˂Well, I suppose...˃ Michael said. Then he sat down. Hard. ˂But... but look at me! I can never demorph! Please, oh please tell me there's a way to demorph!˃

˂Well... I... I don't know,˃ Blitz said. ˂There could be a way. But we don't know much about morphing.˃

I decided I better change the subject. Michael was getting incredibly unhappy.

˂The rain's not as hard now,˃ I said. ˂And it's dawn. I'm going to morph and start looking for the Ditto Device.˃

˂What morph are you going to use?˃ Blitz asked.

˂A new morph I got today... erm, yesterday,˃ I answered. ˂Rattata.˃

˂I'll morph Spearow and search from the sky!˃ Blitz said.

˂I guess I'll just stay here,˃ Michael sulked. ˂There's nothing I can really do.˃

˂Yes there is!˃ Blitz said. ˂You can climb trees and... well... look for it.˃

Michael shrugged unhappily. ˂Well, I suppose. Come on!˃ He got up and headed towards the entrance of the cave. He stepped outside. ˂The rain is pretty weak,˃ he said.

Blitz and I went outside. He was right. I could barely feel the tiny raindrops.

˂Well,˃ I said to Blitz. ˂Let's morph.˃

**Author's Annotation:** Looks like some of Tobias' angst from Animorphs has rubbed off on Michael. Oh well, it's understandable. Michael didn't even have a terrible home life like Tobias did. But at least there are far worse things to be stuck as, like a Farfetch'd or something. Poor Farfetch'd.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Blitz looked excited as he started to morph into a Spearow. After all, flying is amazingly good fun.

Feathers grew all over him, then his arms started to widen.

I started morphing into a Rattata. My legs let out a sudden CRACK as the bones changed, and I found myself on all fours. My tail became much less maneuverable, but was still there. My mouth, which is normally only visible while I'm eating something, grew a set of fangs. I felt short, purple fur cover my body. The one place it didn't cover was my tail.

My hearing was quite good, and my sense of smell was okay. My sight was about the same as my normal vision.

The Rattata's mind was suddenly in my head. It was easy to excite, and a little fearful. But the Rattata was quick, and that was all it really needed to be.

I looked at the Spearow - Blitz - and tensed up. The Spearow looked strong, and I wasn't sure if I could put up much of a fight.

˂Cool, I don't care if it's raining. I'm flying!˃ It was a voice in my head! But I didn't understand what it was saying. I didn't really care, either.

The Spearow opened its wings! An attack? It was staring at me.

˂What's being a Rattata like?˃

The Spearow closed its wings again.

˂Bounce? Bounce!˃

I showed my large set of fangs, trying to scare away the Spearow. It just took a step closer.

˂Yo Bounce? Hello? Big B?˃

_Big B._ There was something familiar about those words.

The fur on the back of my neck stood up. "Rrrrrat!" I cried. I jumped at the Spearow.

˂Bounce! What are you doing?!˃

WHAM!

I knocked the Spearow over.

˂Sorry Big B, but I gotta do this.˃

The Spearow lashed out with its talons! One talon hit me in the stomach, and the other grabbed my paw. I tried to pull away, but the Spearow tightened its grip.

˂Bounce! You're a Mew, not a Rattata!˃

That voice! It was annoying me.

I managed to wrench out of the Spearow's grip. I backed away, and hissed a warning. But then, something else appeared. A Mankey!

˂What's going on?˃ A second voice.

Two enemies. One too many.

I turned and ran off.

˂Bounce! Hey Bounce! Blitz, fly after him!˃

I paused, staring at what was in front of me. It was a group of Rattata. One hissed at me, but the others didn't really seem to notice me.

I followed them as they marched through the grass. They didn't really seem to be going anywhere in particular.

The sun was up properly now. The rain had stopped.

The Rattatas suddenly stopped, as did I. I heard something to my right.

I crept closer, along with the other Rattatas, and there was a Scyther.

_Scythers! Pinsirs! Weederpies! Morphing! Pokémorphs!_ Everything came back to me suddenly. Yes, I was a Mew in morph. No, I wasn't really a Rattata.

˂Bounce! Bounce, get a grip!˃ Michael was yelling.

˂I... I'm okay, now,˃ I said. ˂Sorry I let the Rattata brain take over so totally.˃ I was embarrassed. ˂Blitz! I see a Scyther.˃

˂Do you?˃ Blitz said. ˂Well, bad news. I see five.˃

**Author's Annotation:** The characters hadn't had much trouble controlling their morph instincts until now. It's funny that the first troublesome morph was a Rattata of all things.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

˂_Five?!_˃

I crept a little closer, and managed to see another one. The two Scythers I could see were staring at something. I realized if I concentrated, I could hear their mumbled thought-speech. I guess they didn't know how to thought-speak privately.

˂Why don't we just roll it?˃ one Scyther asked.

˂Roll it?! Are you kidding? We could break it!˃ another protested.

˂How long till he gets here?˃ a third whined.

˂Probably ages,˃ a fourth moaned. ˂Pinsirs aren't exactly fast.˃

˂What is this stupid pink thing, anyway?˃ the fifth wondered.

˂Should I go get the others?˃ Blitz asked.

˂Yeah. I'll come too so I can tell you which windows to fly in,˃ Michael said.

Michael ran off and Blitz flew after him.

I stayed and kept watching the Scythers. The rest of the Rattatas had already run off.

I crept still closer and managed to see the Ditto Device. It's called the Ditto Device because it's a transparent pink sphere with lots of wires in it, and finally, a Ditto right in the middle.

That Ditto used to kind of be our pet when Blitz and I were tiny kids. Then, Dad used it in his creation, the Ditto Device. Without the Ditto in the center, the sphere won't work. I don't know if the Ditto is happy or sad to be in there, but right now, it was grinning like an idiot.

I backed away, going back into the bushes, then demorphed. I had been in morph for a while. I morphed into a Spearow, opened my wings, and let the wind pick me up.

I soared over the heads of the Scythers, and went higher, higher, higher!

I floated there for a while, and before long, I saw three Pidgeys and a Spearow flying towards me, with a Mankey following on the ground.

The Pidgeys were the other three human Pokémorphs: Lisa, Boris, and Rachel.

When they got close, they landed and started demorphing, except for Blitz and Michael.

Blitz wanted to fly around a bit more, and Michael... well, you know about Michael.

I flew down to greet them.

˂What happened while we were gone?˃ Michael asked.

I watched as Rachel, Boris, and Lisa finished demorphing. ˂Nothing occurred while you were absent,˃ I said, trying to sound complicated in front of everyone.

Boris looked confused as he finished demorphing. Rachel tried to hide a smile. Lisa just stared at me.

Blitz laughed. ˂You don't have to totally confuse us!˃

"Well, anyway," Lisa said, trying not to stare at me like I was an idiot. "How many Scythers were there?"

˂Five,˃ I answered.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Boris said. "I mean, five Scythers versus the six of us."

˂They seem to be waiting for someone,˃ I said. ˂I think it was a Pinsir.˃

"That would make sense," Rachel said. "I mean, they'd have to wait for a Pinsir so they can move the Device. Scythers don't exactly have hands."

˂So, we attack them before the stupid Pinsir shows up?˃ Michael asked.

"Well, I guess," Lisa said.

"Yeah! Let's get ready for battle," Boris said.

**Author's Annotation:** This whole chapter makes me chuckle. First, the idea of Weederpies not realizing they can thought-speak privately is amusing (and of course convenient to write).

Second, this is the first time I actually considered the Ditto's feelings. It was kind of a "whoops" moment. It's honestly quite cruel to trap it in that Device forever, just in case you feel like gaining the ability to turn into a Pokémon.

Third, that ending is hilarious. "So we're just gonna attack them?" "Eh I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I knew you were going to say that."

Blitz and I demorphed. Meanwhile, Lisa, Rachel, and Boris started morphing. They were going into their battle morphs.

Boris grew a strange little plant on his back. Lisa grew a long and crooked tail. Rachel's mouth and nose puffed out a little. They were becoming a Bulbasaur, a Pikachu, and a Charmander.

Once Blitz and I had demorphed, we started morphing into our own battle morphs. My battle morph is a male Nidoran, and Blitz's is a female Nidoran.

Rachel, Lisa, and Boris had finished morphing. They waited for Blitz and I to finish.

Morphing feels very weird. Like it should hurt, but it doesn't.

My ears grew longer, longer, longer! Blitz became a very light bluish-purple color; and grew strange-looking whiskers.

The Nidoran's brain suddenly appeared, but I had done this morph before, so I knew what to expect.

The hearing was the Nidoran's best sense. The sense of smell was pretty good, too.

˂Let's go!˃ Boris cried. He bared his teeth.

"Pika!" Lisa cried. ˂Come on!˃

She and Boris started running towards the Scythers, followed quickly by the rest of us.

It took about 10 seconds to reach them, and then...

"SCY! SCY!"

˂Wild Pokémon! Look out!˃

˂What are they doing?!˃

˂YAAAH!˃

We struck, attacking the Scythers quickly and swiftly. Lisa, Boris, Blitz, and I went after the Scythers while Rachel and Michael headed straight for the Ditto Device.

˂Hmm... this is very unusual.˃

I turned to see who had said that. A Pinsir! No, _three_ Pinsirs!

Two of them leapt forward, joining the battle. The third stood there, narrowing his eyes at the nearest Scyther.

˂What by the Council is going on here?˃ he asked, sounding kind of calm.

˂Parasecter Two! Um... well, you see...˃ the Scyther had no idea what to say.

The Pinsir - Parasecter Two - waved a claw in dismissal. ˂Never mind. Look behind you, fool!˃

Too late. I drilled the Scyther in the back with my horn. It shrieked in pain, but then whirled around and slammed me with the flat side of its claw, sending me reeling.

I staggered backwards, and a Pinsir, who was behind me, scratched at me with its claws.

I felt a searing pain in my side from the cuts the Pinsir had inflicted, and I turned to face the big bug.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Michael and Rachel standing next to the Ditto Device. They were watching the battle in horror. They had a choice: try and get the Ditto Device away from here, or help us. They chose to help us.

They bounded into battle. Michael punched the Scyther behind me, and Rachel fried one of the Pinsirs.

It was a horrible battle, and at one point, I was slammed across the head so hard I almost lost consciousness. This was by far the worst fight I had ever been in.

I felt something grab me. I felt a sharp pain in my sides, then pressure. I was lifted off the ground. I kicked my legs, but found nothing.

I suddenly realized what had happened.

I was in the incredibly strong grip of a Pinsir.

**Author's Annotation:** And so attacking with no plan or strategy doesn't pay off. Poor Pokémorphs – they're not very good at this yet. Do they get any better? Err... I honestly don't recall. We'll find out together.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The Pinsir had me in its deadly grip. Their pincers can't just squeeze you, but they've got spikes all around, so they can cut you as well.

The pressure was incredible.

I felt one of the spikes dig deep into my side. I couldn't stand the pain.

"Nidorrr..." I half-screamed, half-croaked in pain.

_Mistake!_ As the air left my lungs, the Pinsir squeezed harder. He was choking me as if he was an Ekans.

Air! I needed air! I couldn't breathe!

˂Help! A Pinsir's got me!˃ I cried in thought-speak.

˂Huh? What?˃ Boris asked. ˂OW! That hurt!˃ I saw him turn to whip a Scyther with one of his vines.

˂I can't breathe... help!˃ I called again.

I was weakening. I felt my legs go numb.

I was dying. My vision was becoming blurry.

The pressure in my sides... it didn't seem to matter now.

I could feel my heartbeats. I could also feel the fact that they were getting slower.

"PikaCHU!" Lisa leapt into my line-of-sight, and stared bravely up at the Pinsir.

She looked tired, like she was running out of electricity.

I felt darkness all around me. I felt my heart pumping desperately, but any second now, it would stop. Any second now, I could sleep.

ZZZAP!

Lisa electrocuted the Pinsir. Part of the shock went into me, and it was just enough to keep my heart going.

"PINSSSIRR!" the Pinsir cried. It dropped me.

The pressure disappeared, and I could breathe! I sucked in breath after breath, savoring it.

But it hurt to breathe. My sides were bleeding from the spikes.

I saw Scythers cut, bruised, and burnt. Four of them seemed to be unconscious, but I could not see the fifth.

The Pinsir that had been crushing me was now being repeatedly whipped, fried, punched, and scratched by my friends. Lisa wasn't attacking it, though. I think she had run out of electricity.

What about the other two Pinsirs? They were gone, like the fifth Scyther. And... the Ditto Device! It was gone! They must have taken it.

˂Thank you Lisa,˃ I said. ˂You saved my life.˃

I started demorphing. I had to. I think some of my ribs were broken.

I heard a screech as the Pinsir was knocked unconscious. Boris, Rachel, Blitz, and Michael came over to us.

Rachel was limping, and Boris' bulb looked half-wrecked.

Everyone else started demorphing.

Michael just sat on a rock, exhausted. ˂That was way too close!˃ he cried.

I felt a startling CRACK as I demorphed, then realized it was my ribs re-aligning themselves. They _had_ been broken.

My damaged Nidoran body changed slowly, bit by bit, back to Mew. As it did, the wounds and injuries healed themselves.

As soon as I had demorphed, I ran straight to where the Ditto Device had been.

˂Come on!˃ I cried. ˂We've gotta go! They're getting away with the Ditto Device!˃

Blitz was hesitant. He probably wanted to acquire a Pinsir or Scyther. But no time! They were getting away!

I couldn't let them have the Ditto Device.

I started bounding after them, following the three sets of footprints - two were Pinsir, and one was Scyther.

**Author's Annotation:** Wow, this got dark all of a sudden. You can thank Animorphs and its incredibly violent and gory battles for that. Though the mental image of the four Pokémorphs ganging up on that one Pinsir until it faints is pretty funny.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I was tired, I was angry, and I was still shaking from my Pinsir encounter. But there was no time for fear. No time for anger or fatigue.

Those three Weederpies could be giving themselves the morphing power right now. I had to stop them!

I managed to bound several yards before I felt Blitz grab my tail.

˂Hold on Bounce! We need a plan!˃ he pointed out.

I froze and started to calm myself down.

Yes, we needed a plan, or we would just get in another terrible battle.

˂But the Weederpies -˃

"They probably don't even know what the Ditto Device is," Rachel said in a calm way. "And even if they did, Pinsirs and Scythers don't have very good hands, so they won't get very far."

Yes, she was right.

"Alright. A plan, we need a plan," Lisa said. "Um... Rachel, Blitz, Bounce, Boris; go acquire a Scyther each."

"How come I have to listen to you?" Boris demanded.

Lisa blushed for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Because if you don't, I'll strangle you."

"Er... good point," Boris said.

We went to the Scythers and acquired one each, except for Lisa and Michael. Lisa acquired the Pinsir and Michael just sat there.

"Okay Michael," Lisa said. "We're going to distract the Pinsirs and that Scyther, and we need you to try and get the Ditto Device to safety."

˂Yes ma'am!˃ Michael said, saluting, which looked funny considering he was a Mankey.

Lisa paused, then said, "If we're not in control when we morph, we're counting on you to remind us we're human." Then, she added, "And Mew."

She closed her eyes and started to concentrate.

I did the same. I focused on the Scyther, then began to change.

I've morphed a male Nidoran, Spearow, and Rattata so far. But this morph was weirder.

The first change was my arms. They grew longer and heavier, and I stuck out my tail to maintain balance. But my tail was shrinking.

I fell forward.

˂Ha ha ha!˃ Blitz cried, laughing uncontrollably.

My feet became large claws, and my legs grew much longer. I managed to climb to my feet.

I glanced around at everyone. Boris, Blitz, and Rachel were half-morphed to Scyther, like me. Michael was just standing there, looking nervous. Lisa was a horrendous combination of Pinsir and human.

My skin became a light-green color, and wings suddenly sprouted on my back.

I glanced around with my sharp Scyther eyes. There were three other Scythers, one Pinsir, and a Mankey.

I felt uneasy. So many others around... it would be impossible to keep an eye on them all.

I buzzed my wings and started hovering.

˂Okay guys, are you in control of your morphs?˃

I couldn't hover very high, but I could still hover.

˂Guys! Remember? Human? Mew? Duh.˃

Oh, that's right!

I suddenly remembered who I was.

˂Thanks Michael,˃ Lisa said. ˂Everyone ready? Come on!˃

**Author's Annotation:** The Scyther morph put up less of a fight than the Rattata? Interesting. Perhaps it's just because the Rattata brain caught Bounce off-guard.

And there you have it, the reason Lisa is the leader of the Pokémorphs: because otherwise, she'll strangle you.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It was hard walking as a Scyther. My big claws always seemed to get in the way.

Rachel, Boris, Blitz, and I found it easier to fly rather than walk.

Lisa and Michael ran along below us.

Lisa had a strange, uneven way of running. She would run quickly one second, and slowly the next.

We couldn't fly very high, definitely not as high as birds like Spearow and Pidgey, but we could fly at a pretty decent speed.

˂They're just up ahead,˃ Michael said. ˂I can hear them.˃

We started hovering lower. Michael bounded off to get in position.

I wasn't sure how this plan would turn out. Would it be perfect? Would it be a disaster?

Lisa took a deep breath. ˂Ready?˃

˂I'm in position!˃ Michael called. ˂Oh, and by the way, we're doomed.˃

˂Okay,˃ Lisa said. ˂Let's do this now.˃

She took about ten weird, uneven steps, and finally stepped out to where the three Weederpies could see her. We were right behind her.

The Scyther was standing next to the Ditto Device, with one claw on each side of the beautiful pink sphere, preventing it from rolling away.

One Pinsir was sitting there with some kind of tool box beside it. It was holding one tool and using it on the Device.

The second Pinsir - Parasecter Two probably - was just standing. He stared at us as we emerged from the tall grass.

˂So, did you get them?˃ he asked.

˂Yes,˃ Lisa said, standing up straight. ˂We got them.˃

˂Bodies?˃ the Parasecter asked, narrowing his eyes.

˂Unrecoverable,˃ Rachel said.

Parasecter Two paused for a moment, inspecting our wounds.

Beforehand, we had clawed each other a little, so we had cuts and bruises and looked like we had been in a fight.

I lumbered over to the Ditto Device.

˂How are you going with that thing?˃ I asked.

The Pinsir pointed to a hole in the side. ˂I've cut a hole, now to figure out what this thing is.˃

˂Parasecter One will seem dated once I make Draks for Dittos!˃ Parasecter Two gloated. He turned to the Pinsir I was talking to. ˂Hurry up and get that Ditto out! I don't care about the rest of that thing, I just want the Ditto!˃

The Pinsir paused for a moment, dropped his tool, then just started ripping at wires, trying to reach the Ditto.

I could barely keep the horror from reaching my face. He was destroying it!

Blitz leaped forward and slammed the Pinsir, knocking it out of the way.

˂Um, change of plan,˃ Lisa said just to us. ˂Let's just grab it and run!˃

I whirled around and slashed at the Scyther with a claw.

˂Hey, that's me!˃ Boris yelled as he dodged my attack.

˂Oh, sorry!˃ I said, feeling embarrassment swell up inside me. ˂Wrong Scyther.˃

Michael leaped into view and grabbed the Device. Then, realizing it was too big to carry, he simply started rolling it. Lisa ran over to help.

˂Blitz! Grab that tool box!˃ I yelled.

I picked up part of the Ditto Device in my mouth. It was the part the Pinsir had cut out.

Blitz grabbed the handle of the tool box in his mouth, then we turned and flew.

**Author's Annotation:** Well, at least they tried a plan this time. Sure, it didn't work very well. But at least they tried.

It's a bit strange that Parasecter Two wasn't more curious about the strange wild Pokémon attack. And that ˂Bodies?˃ ˂Unrecoverable,˃ exchange makes me feel a little ill.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I buzzed my wings and started to hover. The Scyther! It rushed at me.

I lifted a claw to ward him off.

I could now see where all three Weederpies were.

Parasecter Two looked shocked and angry.

The other Pinsir leaped forward and slashed with his big claw at Rachel or Boris, I'm not sure who.

The Scyther was flying towards me. It swung a claw. So did I.

CLANG!

We swung our other claws.

CLANG!

It was like a sword fight.

I swung my left claw. The Scyther blocked it, so I quickly swung my right claw.

CLANG!

Blocked. I kicked with a foot. The Scyther _definitely_ wasn't expecting that.

I slammed it in the stomach with my claw-like foot.

"SCYYY!" it screeched.

I hit it over the head and it fell from the air. It only fell a few feet, but looked unconscious when it landed.

I saw Boris and Rachel slamming the Pinsir, then they turned and started to fly away.

Lisa, Blitz, and Michael were ahead of us. Rachel, Boris, and I started to fly after them.

_Wait!_ Where was Parasecter Two?

I looked around.

Gone! He was gone! He had escaped.

I buzzed after the others.

After a while, we stopped and demorphed. The Scyther is fast and agile - but only if you're used to being one. I had been slow and clumsy.

I felt my legs shrink and my feet expand. My tail spurted out from my behind and my deadly scythe-claws shrank and became blunt.

I felt tired and confused. I mean, I had just morphed from the enemy to myself. Weird.

No, actually, the Weederpies were our enemies, not the poor Scythers and Pinsirs they control.

I found myself wondering why the Weederpies had infested Scythers and Pinsirs first. Were they the only hosts available at the time? No doubt they were working on new Draks for some unlucky species of Pokémon right now.

˂Bounce? Hello, wakey wakey!˃ Blitz chuckled.

I snapped alert. Everyone had finished demorphing. Lisa brought the Ditto Device over to me.

I winced at the damage. A large chunk had been cut out of the surface. That was the chunk I had carried in my mouth as a Scyther. It now lay at my feet.

Inside the hole, wires had been cut and twisted.

The Ditto didn't look too happy. I think that if it was any madder, it could probably break out of the Device.

"Now what do we do, Bounce?" Lisa asked.

**Author's Annotation:** There's a bit more of Animorphs bleeding through, here. Animorphs often reminds us of the Yeerks' poor victims – slaves in their own bodies, forced to take part in the invasion (and sometimes, battles against the Animorphs).


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

I inspected the stuff in the tool box Blitz had carried for me. Some things I recognized, others I didn't.

I glanced down at the chunk of the Ditto Device at my feet.

I looked at the Ditto Device again.

˂I... I think I can fix it,˃ I said finally.

"Really?" Rachel asked hopefully.

˂Yes,˃ I said, more confidently. ˂I can.˃

˂You sure?˃ Blitz asked.

˂I watched Dad as he was building it,˃ I said. ˂I should be able to fix it.˃

Lisa carried the Ditto Device, Rachel carried the cut-out piece, and Boris carried the tool box, and we took all that stuff back to mine and Blitz's cave (which Michael also sleeps in occasionally).

I sat there for a while trying to work out which tool was which, what did what, and what I needed to repair, and all the while Blitz was being annoying.

I sighed to myself. Could I really repair the Ditto Device?

"Hey," Lisa said. "Rachel, Boris, Michael, and I are going back to my apartment for some pizza. Wanna come?"

˂Cool!˃ Blitz cried. ˂I want some Peace Ya!˃

"It's 'pizza'," Boris corrected.

˂Oh cool!˃ Blitz cried. ˂Even better!˃ He paused. ˂What's pizza?˃

"It's a type of food," Rachel said. "Wait... do you have mouths? I don't mean to sound rude or anything."

˂Yeah, we've got mouths,˃ I said.

˂Come on!˃ Blitz yelled. ˂Let's go, Bounce! You deserve a break from working on that thing.˃

˂Blitz, I've been working for about five minutes.˃

˂Exactly! Far too long!˃

I sighed to myself. Finally, I said, ˂Okay. Come on Blitz, we'll fly there.˃

Blitz and I morphed Spearows, while Boris, Rachel, and Lisa just walked back to their apartment building.

When I finished morphing, I took off, not even waiting for Blitz.

˂Hey, wait up!˃ he called as he struggled to catch up.

Michael ran below us.

When we got there, the others were already in Lisa's apartment. I saw Lisa open one of the windows in the side of the building. She smiled and waved slightly at us.

Michael jumped and grabbed a windowsill, hauled himself up, then jumped and grabbed another windowsill.

Lisa's room was on the fifth floor. On the fourth floor, Michael slipped. He grabbed the windowsill as he started to fall, and he just hung there.

Blitz and I grabbed him with our talons and started to lift him. Michael was heavy.

We managed to carry him up to the window, and he jumped inside.

Blitz and I swooped inside, just as...

DI-DING!

"Pizza's here!" Boris yelled. He started to run towards the door. He attempted to leap over the couch, but tripped and fell on his face.

Lisa opened the door and there was a man there. The man was holding a box. Lisa gave him some paper notes and some flat discs, and the man gave her the box.

"Thanks!" Lisa said, and she closed the door.

She put the box on a table. Blitz and I demorphed and sat down at the table with everyone else. The table went over my head.

"Um... here, sit on this," Rachel said. She put cushions on my chair, Blitz's chair, and Michael's chair.

Michael snatched a piece of the strange 'pizza' and desperately tried to shove it into his small Mankey mouth.

"Oookay..." Boris said. "Michael, maybe you should cut it up first."

Blitz reached out to grab a piece, but couldn't reach, so Lisa handed him one. She also gave me a piece.

I inspected it, opened my normally invisible mouth, then started eating. Everyone except Blitz stared.

˂What?˃ I asked.

**THE END!**

**Author's Annotation:** One pizza for six people? It must have been ridiculously big.

I had fun rereading this story. It brings the focus back to the Weederpies, is the first one narrated by one of the Mews, and even features Scyther and Pinsir morphs! Sadly it does have one huge coincidence – that the Weederpies and Pokémorphs happened to find the Ditto Device at around the same time.

This is also the Pokémorphs' first encounter with the Weederpies since they first experimented with their powers so it was fitting that they first ignored strategy, came close to disaster, then wised up a little. They're kids too, remember!

Also I just realized that the blurb for this story is ambiguous enough to hint at a "David situation" from the David trilogy of Animorphs, where another human has found the morphing device and is either a threat or a new recruit – perhaps both! That's not what this story was going to be about, mainly because it's still too early in the series for that kind of story and it'd take the focus off of the Weederpies too much. I didn't intend to do a bait-and-switch at all, so sorry if that's what happened.

The next one in the series is Pokémorphs #4: The Gang. See you there!


End file.
